evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plugsuit
Plugsuits are form-fitting full body suits resembling a diver's wet suit, worn by Eva pilots together with their Interface Headsets in order to increase their synchronization with the Evangelions. Although helpful, plugsuits do not appear to be essential to pilot an Eva, as there have a few occasions when Shinji piloted without one. It is stated, however, that a plugsuit increases the pilot's synchronization ratio by cutting down on interference. Technical All plugsuits are one-of-a-kind, custom-made specifically for its owner's sex and body build, with several spares of each. They seem bulky at first glance, but they become skintight by activating a special mechanism located on the wrist that decompresses the air inside the suit. Each one is engraved with the pilot's designated Evangelion number on the top of the chest, and onto the life support apparatus located on the back, with the exception of the suit worn by Kaworu Nagisa in the original anime, which sported an inverted-divided triangle symbol reminiscent of SEELE's logo instead. All plugsuits contain several devices to monitor the pilot's health condition, as well as being able to provide at least some medical aid due to being equipped with built-in defibrillators. They also posess some basic system display, such as an internal clock that displays how much internal battery power remains in the Eva, located on the back of the hand. Although the basic form of the plugsuit seems to be unisex, as Shinji had no trouble using Asuka's spare plugsuit during the battle with the 6th Angel, male and female plugsuits do differ in aesthetic detail. Male plugsuits sport a reinforced area around the chest, with two vent-like structures roughly corresponding to the pectorals. The upper chest and shoulders of the male plugsuits are a different color than the lower parts, and the lower torso has a triangular pattern mimicking the abdominal plating of an Evangelion unit. Female plugsuits are more uniform in color, without the chest structure or the plating design, instead possessing a striped pattern on the hips where the male ones have black patches. There exists five plugsuits in the anime and official manga continuity, belonging to one of the five children. In the Rebuild of Evangelion series of movie, the plugsuits belonging to Shinji, Rei, and Asuka return, with new ones existing for Kaworu, and Mari Illustrious Makinami, with a special Test Type Plugsuit being used during Unit-03 activation test by Asuka, for a total of seven plugsuits. Several others have been known to appear in different other Evangelion media. Suits Plugsuit 00 The Plugsuit worn by Rei Ayanami for piloting the Evangelion Unit-00 in the anime, official manga, and Rebuild of Evangelion movies. It possesses a distinctive white coloration with orange patches at the shoulders. File:Rei (Plugsuit) mugshot.png|A mug shot of Rei in her plugsuit File:Rei Ayanami (Plugsuit).png|Artwork of Rei in her plugsuit File:Rei Ayanami (Damaged Plugsuit).png|Alternate artwork of Rei in her damaged plugsuit Plugsuit 01 The Plugsuit worn by Shinji Ikari for piloting the Evangelion Unit-01 in the anime, official manga, and Rebuild of Evangelion movies. The legs and half the torso are in a lighter tone than the standard blue color for the male plug suits while the top is white. File:Shinji In Plugsuit (Mugshot).png|A mug shot of Shinji in his plugsuit File:Shinji Ikari (Plugsuit).png|Artwork of Shinji in his plugsuit Plugsuit 02 The Plugsuit worn by Asuka Langley Sohryu in the anime and official manga, as well as her Rebuild of Evangelion counterpart, Asuka Langley Shikinami, for piloting the Evangelion Unit-02. It follows the standard single color scheme for the female plug suit and is red with a lime green patch on the chest. In Evangelion 3.0, she wears a new plugsuit. It has more white and black on it as well as the red, orange, and green color scheme of the previous one. File:Asuka Langley Sohryu (Plugsuit).png|Artwork of Asuka in her plugsuit File:Asuka poster.png|Mugshot of Asuka in her damaged plugsuit from Evangelion 3.0 File:Asuka (Plugsuit 02 in 3.0).png|Artwork of Asuka's new plugsuit in Evangelion 3.0 Plugsuit 03 The Plugsuit worn by Toji Suzuhara for piloting the Evangelion Unit-03 in the anime. It sports a darker blue color scheme than Shinji's Plugsuit for the legs and half the torso, and posses a grey top. File:Toji Suzuhara (Plugsuit).png|Artwork of Toji in his plugsuit Plugsuit 04 This Plugsuit has no official wearer but is used in Evangelion Unit-04 by Kensuke Aida in the game Neon Genesis Evangelion: Battle Orchestra. It follows a general yellow color scheme that contrast heavily with other male plugsuits. File:Kensuke (Plugsuit Mugshot).png|A close up to Kensuke in his plugsuit from Battle Orchestra Plugsuit 05 Exclusive to the Rebuild series, the Plugsuit 05 is worn by Mari Illustrious Makinami, possesing two different versions across the movies. It is the first to have a helmet with a large red visor, but that is not the only difference, as it seems to be made of what looks like another kind of material in fabric. The color scheme is mainly green colors, with white arms and legs that seems to be underneath the green. Apart from the unique wrist devices and the two golden connectors at the hip, the green portions of the plugsuit correspond to the non-cybernetic portions of the Evangelion Provisional Unit-05, and the accompanying helmet mimics the shape of its head. Mari's second plugsuit is also labelled 05 but meant for use in a more regular EVA unit, seemingly designed for either a completed Provisional Unit-05 or Evangelion Unit-08. It is generally pink with dark purple collar and details plus black markings. The sleeves are enlarged at the ends and contains some sort of mechanism that has a connection to an EVA's berserk mode. An older artwork from Gainax show Hikari Horaki in it for use in Unit-05. It follows the standard female scheme of one color which is orange accompanied by a red patch on the chest. File:Mari.png|Mari in her first plugsuit. File:MariMakinami.png|Mari in her second plugsuit. File:Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari as Pilot Artwork.png|Hikari's 05 plugsuit Plugsuit 06 The Plugsuit exclusive to Kaworu in the Rebuild of Evangelion movies to pilot Evangelion Mark.06. It sports the male color scheme but with a dark blue top and a different design in the chest and wrist, abandoning the vent-like structure in favor of several rib-like constructions located at the sides of the torso. In the show the plug suit isn't made for a specific Evangelion, but was used in Unit-02. An older artwork from Gainax has Kensuke Aida depicted in it while piloting Unit-06. The coloring breaks of from the other plug suits in that the usual black patches are white and the red collar is orange. The top is green in color while the bottom area have not been revealed. File:Kaworu Nagisa (Mark.06 Plugsuit).png|Kaworu in the Mark.06 plugsuit File:Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari as Pilot Artwork.png|Kensuke's 06 plugsuit Plugsuit 08 Exclusive to the Rebuild movies, this plugsuit is worn by Mari Makinami Illustrious when she pilots the Evangelion Unit-08. It sports a pink, white and black color scheme and is very similar to the second plugsuit worn by Asuka in Evangelion 3.0. File:Mari (Plugsuit 08).png|Mari in the Unit-08 plugsuit Plugsuit 09 Exclusive to the Rebuild movies, this plugsuit is worn by the Rei Ayanami when she pilots the Evangelion Mark.09. It is very similar to SEELE's plugsuit (see below). It sports a black, grey and dark-brownish red color scheme with green details. File:'Rei' (Plugsuit 09).png|"Rei" in the Mark.09 plugsuit Plugsuit 13 Exclusive to the Rebuild movies, this plugsuit is worn by Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa when they pilot the Evangelion 13. It is the same as the Mark.06 plugsuit with a blue and black color scheme. There are only two major differences between Shinji's and Kaworu's: Shinji's plugsuit is blue with a black top and has a lower case Alpha letter on his back whereas Kaworu's plugsuit is black with a blue top and has an upper case Alpha letter on his back. File:Shinji (Plugsuit 13).png|Shinji in the Evangelion 13 plugsuit File:Kaworu Artwork (Plugsuit 13).png|Kaworu in the Evangelion 13 plugsuit Test Type Plugsuit This plugsuit was worn by Asuka Shikinami Langley in the Rebuild of Evangelion movies during Evangelion Unit-03's activation test. The front portion of the plugsuit is transparent with the text TEST in black. File:Asuka Test Plugsuit (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Asuka in the Test Plugsuit. SEELE's Plugsuit The plugsuit worn by Kaworu in the original anime and manga, sporting a similar color scheme to Toji's, but with a dark blue top. As the plug suit isn't made for a specific Evangelion, it is labelled with an upside-down, divided red triangle reminiscent of SEELE's logo. It was used in Evangelion Unit-02. File:Kaworu Nagisa (Plugsuit).png|Artwork of Kaworu in the numberless Plugsuit. D Type plugsuit The plug suit worn by Asuka in Episode 10, its similar to her normal suit but it inflates to balloon-like proportions when under normal atmospheric pressure but shrinks to form-fitting size when under extreme pressure. File:D Plugsuit.png|Asuka wearing the inflated Plugsuit. Notes *The colour scheme of Rei's plugsuit is likely left over from the original design of Unit-00 which was white with orange highlights. Category:Technology